Elle le sauvera définitivement, amoureusement
by SadieKISHE
Summary: Un ange et un diable, un blond et une brune, une "Miss-je-sais-tout" et un fénéant. Les opposés s'attirent n'est-ce pas ? Peut être est-ce une mauvaise chose finalement. Peut être que ce fait ne cause que des problème. Un OS devenu fiction. En progressio.
1. Prologue

_Drago,_

_ Te souviens-tu de ce jour où nous avons enfin compris le sens du proverbe : ' L'amour commence toujours par la guerre.' ? Moi, oui. Ce jour où je t'ai vu faible, triste, différent de ce que tu laissais paraître. Ce jour là, j'avais mal de te voir pleurer, mal de te sentir détruit, anéanti, et tu sais quoi ? Je ne pensais qu'à une chose : te sauver._

_ Oui Drago, je te vois sourire et trouver ça bien ridicule, mais pourtant, c'est ainsi. J'ai cru te perdre quand tu as pointé ta baguette sur ta tempe. Tu menaçais de t'infliger le sort fatal. J'ai eu si peur, et je t'ai supplier de rester. Je t'ai avoué ce que je n'osais même pas m'avouer à moi-même. Tu sais, c'est dur de dire à son pire ennemi qu'on ne peut pas vivre sans lui. Mais bon, je l'ai fait, et regarde le résultat. On a été heureux tous les deux, pendant presque 6 mois. C'est long six mois quand on y pense. Ça aurait pu plus durer, j'en suis persuadée. Seulement je le sens Drago, tu me caches tellement de choses. A un point où il m'est devenu impossible de respirer sans souffrir de m'éloigner de toi. Quand tu me serres dans tes bras, quand tu m'embrasses, quand tu me susurres à l'oreille que tu m'aimes, je n'y crois plus. Enfin, si, mais seulement il y a de la retenue dans ce que tu dis et dans ce que tu fais._

_ Je crois en l'amour Drago, j'y crois dur comme fer. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas fuis devant mes sentiments pour toi. Tu as été courageux d'avouer tout ce qu'il se passait à ta famille, enfin, c'est toi qui me le dit. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je doute. Ta famille. Je pense que tu ne leur as rien dit, je pense aussi que tu es soumis à ton père et à ses décisions te concernant. Et c'est à cause de ça que l'on ne peut plus être ensemble. Il te tuerait s'il savait que tu aimes une Sang-de-Bourbe … Si tu savais comme je souffre à écrire ça. Je t'aime Drago Malefoy, je t'aime plus que moi-même, et tu vas en avoir la preuve bien vivante, ou morte justement._

_ Je veux que tu me promettes en lisant cette lettre de faire tout ce que je dis. Je te demande de vivre comme tu l'entends. De renier tous ces principes que tu hais tant, cette vie loin de moi qui t'insupportes, celle dont tu te plains sans cesse. Je veux que tu dises non à ton père, et que tu prennes ton propre chemin en protégeant tout ceux que tu aimes et que tu as toujours aimé. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies, oui, je veux que tu te souviennes de moi comme celle qui a pu te rendre heureux pendant quelques semaines._

_ Voilà, je crois pour moi qu'il est temps de te dire au revoir. _

_Tu vas m'en vouloir pour mon geste que tu vas qualifier d'idiot, de méchant, d'égoïste, et tu vas me détester. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne fais ça que pour une seule raison : toi. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi, alors j'ai décidé de partir avant toi … Fini cette lettre avant de courir à la salle de bain ou dans ma chambre._

_ Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme et de tout mon corps Drago Malefoy, je n'ai vécu que pour toi._

_Dans quelques minutes, les derniers battements de mon coeur te seront adressés. Je vais mourir un sourire sur les lèvres, un sourire de triomphe contre tout ceux qui auraient voulu nous séparer s'ils avaient su …_

_Ne m'oublie pas._

_Hermione._

Il posa la lettre sur le bureau où il l'avait trouvé. Et pour la première fois de sa misérable vie, Drago Malefoy pleura.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonsoiiiiiiir, enjoy le premier chapitre : )**

* * *

C'est cette lettre qui a changé ma vie, cette lettre qui m'a fermé à tout jamais à mon cœur.

**oOoOoOoOo**

8 mois auparavant

Cette nouvelle année à Poudlard n'était pas joyeuse, pas triste non plus. Les pertes que la guerre avait engendrée pesaient sur les épaules des élèves, des professeurs, et même des fantômes.  
Après tout, le château était le lieu du combat, celui de l'ultime respiration du célèbre et défunt mage noir. Et même si les dégâts étaient effacés et réparés, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.  
Hermione Granger lisait sous un arbre aux feuilles jaunâtres, elle lisait un petit livre expliquant le phénomène du mensonge obligatoire. C'était une forme de mensonge magique. La personne qui mentait ne s'en rendait pas compte, car elle était ensorcelée par un sorcier qui ne voulait pas qu'il dévoile ces secrets.  
Il fallait une formule particulière qui n'était pas connue de tous. Le livre ne la mentionnait pas. Le veritaserum luttait contre ce phénomène, mais fallait il encore déterminer que la personne mentait. La jeune fille cessa de lire et occulta sa montre. 14h35, ce samedi de septembre était doux. Pourtant, elle devait rentrer, dans moins d'une demi-heure, elle devrait donner des cours particuliers à des élèves de cinquièmes années avec un certain Serpentard aussi intelligent qu'elle. Par Merlin qu'elle le détestait. Elle aurait préférer embrasser Rusard plutôt que de passer deux heures enfermés avec lui. Peut être pas finalement. Mais elle restait septique.  
Hermione se leva et se dirigea de pas lents et sans conviction vers une salle de cours habituellement réservée aux cours de métamorphose du troisième étage. Elle était la première dans la salle.

-Pourquoi faut-il que je sois toujours la seule en avance ? _Pesta-t-elle un peu plus contre elle-même plutôt que contre les autres.  
_-Granger, tu n'es pas toute seule. Mais si tu veux partir, ne te retiens pas !_ Ironisa une voix au fond de la classe_.

Hermione se retourna brusquement et le vit assis dans l'ombre du coin entouré de livres et de parchemins divers. Ses joues étaient rosies par la honte, elle avait parlé toute seule, une fois de plus.  
Elle baissa les yeux de façon à scruter ses chaussures pour lesquelles elle trouva un intérêt soudain.

-Granger ? Tes pieds ont grandi pendant la nuit ?

La jolie brune leva les yeux, et retrouva le courage du lion qui se réveillait bien souvent en elle. Elle défia le jeune homme sans quitter ses yeux aciers.

-Non. Arrête de me croire inférieure à toi,il y a les Gryffondors -moi-, les autres, et puis toi, au même niveau, _expliqua-t-elle à Drago Malefoy en lui parlant comme si elle parlait à un petit garçon de cinq ans_.

Il leva les yeux aux ciels et ne répliqua pas. Pour une fois, seulement de l'ironie et de la plaisanterie n'étaient sous entendu dans ses phrases, pas de méchanceté, il n'en avait pas l'humeur. Oui, le blond au teint blafard n'avait jamais semblé aussi indifférent que cette semaine là. Le masque de fer qui cachait toutes ses émotions ne faiblissait pas.  
Les 8 élèves qui avaient besoin de cours supplémentaires arrivèrent. Pendant 50 minutes, les deux jeunes gens tournèrent entre les élèves et leur expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir pour leurs différents devoirs. Discrètement, l'un l'autre se jetaient des coup d'œil durant le temps passés ensemble. Jamais leurs regards ne se seront croisés, et ils étaient chacun heureux de ceci. Qu'auraient-ils pu inventer comme excuse ?  
Hermione le regardait surprise de son comportement indifférent et calme, lui se demandait ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Évidemment, il se forçait à penser qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, mais pourtant, c'était le cas. Il se demandait si les gens savaient ce qu'il se passait réellement, si ils voyaient son changement radical.

-Malefoy ! Tu m'écoutes à la fin ?,_ pesta la belle Gryffondor._

Non, il ne l'écoutait pas. Le visage crispé par la peine, il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient particulièrement clairs, noisettes certes, mais clairs, grands, et pourtant si vide. Le terme était voilé, ses yeux étaient voilés par la perte de son meilleur ami. Finalement, ils étaient un peu pareil, chacun avaient perdu un être cher, peut être qu'elle seule pouvait le comprendre.

-Non, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Mais à quoi tu penses à la fin ?

Il ne répondit pas, toujours perdu dans ses pensées qui le retenaient loin des vagues sons qui s'échappaient de la fine bouche d'Hermione. Oui, il trouvait ses lèvres douces, rosés, et fines. Les toucher serait un plaisir pour la peau sèche de ses doigts glacés. Mais à quoi pensait-il pardi ? Désirer Hermione Granger était comme désirer un Scroutt à Pétard, dégoutant !  
Une porte qui claqua le fit sursauter. Elle était partie, surement exaspérée par l'absence du mince Malefoy.

Mais à quoi jouait-il à la fin ? Un moment il était sec, et quelques secondes après il se mettait à la regarder presque tendrement, à la détailler. Elle secoua la tête tentant de penser à autre chose, ses raisonnements lui semblaient impossibles et idiots. Plus rapidement, elle grimpa les marches de pierre docilement pour arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

-Ron, _chuchota-t-elle_.

La tableau s'entrouvrit, la jeune fille entra dans la salle commune, le cœur un peu plus lourd, les épaules soudainement chargés d'un poids douloureux. Elle ferma ses paupières quelques secondes en inspirant , puis les rouvrit. Elle était bien dans la pièce qui lui paraissait autrefois si chaleureuse , mais bien froide et triste aujourd'hui. Ses yeux luisirent de plus en plus, elle craquait pour la première fois depuis la perte de Ronald Weasley.

Honteuse de ses sanglots, elle courut se réfugier dans sa chambre qu'elle occupait seule étant préfète.

Assise sur son lit, elle déversa toutes les larmes qu'elle voulait laisser s'échapper.

Ron lui manquait depuis le jour où il l'avait quitté. Son meilleur ami, le roux qui trouvait toujours la phrase pour l'énerver ou la faire rire, celui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de manger, même dans les moments critiques. Le cœur d'Hermione ne cessait de crier le manque qu'il provoquait en elle, mais elle le faisait taire ne voulant pas souffrir ouvertement. Pourtant, ce jour là, elle ne pouvait retenir tout ce qu'elle avait gardé en elle. Il hantait ses rêves, ses cauchemars, ses pensées les plus heureuses comme les plus sombres, il ne voulait pas quitter sa tête. Comment faire le deuil de quelqu'un pour qui on aurait donné sa vie ? Elle l'entendait rire parfois, elle se retournait espérant voir sa crinière flamboyante et son sourire parfait, et puis elle était déçu. Quand est-ce que Harry sortirait-il pour faire face au monde ? Quand est-ce qu'il aiderait sa meilleure amie lui aussi ? Même Ginny tentait de les aider, elle qui avait perdu son frère ! Hermione trouvait son ami aux cheveux de jais égoïste d'être loin d'elle.  
Elle renifla pour la dernière fois avant de reprendre ses esprits et de plonger dans ses livres, son refuge.

Lui aussi était seul dans sa chambre de préfet. Lui aussi pensait à quelqu'un qui lui manquait. Sa différence avec la jolie Gryffondor, c'était les larmes qui n'avaient jamais coulées le long de ses joues.  
Le dimanche était une journée de détente ou de travail pour les élèves de Poudlard, pendant que les plus jeunes pouvaient se permettre d'aller jouer au Quidditch ou de se balader dans le parc, les autres n'avaient d'autres choix que de faire leurs devoirs. Que ce soit des parchemins à rédiger ou des sorts à apprendre, ils pestaient tous contre eux-même de ne pas s'y être pris plus tôt.  
Hermione elle, ne se plaignait pas, c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas penser, alors elle ne voyait pas ça comme une corvée, mais plutôt comme un moyen d'évasion, tout comme ses livres.

Une belle rousse souffla bruyamment. Elle n'y arrivait pas, comment était-elle censée savoir si l_'Enchantement des Quatres-Points _pouvait indiquer le Sud si on lui demandait ? Elle repoussa le parchemin devant elle, il ne lui restait qu'une solution : Hermione. Ginny Wealsey décroisa ses jambes et se leva. Elle escalada les quelques marches menant à la chambre de la préfète, elle hésita une seconde à la déranger. Elle ne voulait surtout pas la gêner. Elle avait remarqué que depuis que le mot de passe était le nom de son frère, la jeune brune était encore plus renfermée sur elle même, elle ne souriait plus du tout, et c'est à peine si elle mangeait. Justement, après avoir jeter un coup à sa montre qui lui indiquait l'heure du repas de midi, elle se décida à toquer pour amener son amie manger à la place de travailler.

-Entrez, _annonça une voix féminine_.

La porte s'ouvrit, Ginny sourit, Hermione était encore en train d'étudier. Seulement elle remarquait ses yeux rougis et fatigués. Elle ne dit rien, après tout, elle avait le droit de craquer.

-Tu viens, on va manger ? _Proposa la plus jeune_.  
-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment faim, _répondit la concernée_.

Elle n'insista pas, elle savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Pourtant, un jour elle devrait réagir, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser pourrir ainsi, elle souffrait suffisamment de la disparition de son frère, de l'absence de l'homme qu'elle aimait, il ne fallait pas rajouter l'anorexie d'une meilleure amie, seule alliée la comprenant réellement à Poudlard.  
Effectivement, Hermione avait la peau sur les os. Son teint pâle, presque blanc, ses joues creuses, ses yeux fatigués et prononcés de cernes la rendait moins belle, on aurait pu penser qu'un simple coup de vent la ferait tomber en morceaux. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce trou dans le lequel elle était bien plongée. On devait la sauver. Sinon, la mort remplirait ce trou de terre, et elle périrait sans s'être battue. N'est-ce pas une fin triste ? Mourir sans essayer de vivre ? Ne devrait-elle pas penser à tout ceux qui voudraient vivre mais dont les jours leur sont compter ? Les siens le sont en quelques sortes si elle n'apprend pas à vivre sans Ronald.

**20 heures**. La plupart des jeunes sorciers discutaient joyeusement autour d'un bon repas marquant la fin du week-end. Lui, il fixait un point inexistant dans son assiette pleine. Il n'y avait pas touché, et ne comptait pas s'y mettre. A quoi bon se nourrir ? De toute façon personne ne le ramènerait.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Les semaines passèrent, toutes aussi fades les unes que les autres. Les cours particuliers étaient toujours les mêmes, ils ne cessaient de se chercher une raison d'entamer une amitié. Chacun de leur côté, ils sentaient que le même poids pesait sur leurs épaules, et ils avaient envie de le partager, histoire qu'il soit moins lourd. Seulement, ils ne se l'avoueraient pas pour le moment. Celui qui ferait le premier pas serait le plus courageux. L'amitié est une chose précieuse, mais pourtant c'est dur de s'y rattacher, de peur d'encore souffrir d'aimer. Car cette charge supplémentaire n'est pas forcément une bonne chose.

Drago et Hermione ne se ressemblent pas, ils ne s'aiment pas, ils ne vivent pas, ils ne sourient pas, ils n'espèrent pas, en fait, ils ne faisaient plus grand chose, à part paraître vivant. Au début, tous deux faisaient semblant de sourire, d'aller bien, d'aimer, de supporter la vie, mais plus les jours passaient, plus cet exercice se révélait difficile, et il est arrivé un moment où ils étaient incapables d'ignorer leurs peines respectives, ils ne pouvaient plus lutter. Ils en étaient donc à l'indifférence.

**Ce samedi là serait différent**. Les vacances d'Halloween étaient passés, le froid s'était réellement installé à Poudlard et dans ses alentours. Le jeune fille était comme à son habitude en avance. Elle sortit une clé légèrement rouillée et la mit dans la serrure de l'épaisse porte de bois de la salle de cours. Elle la tourna deux fois, et entra dans la pièce chauffée par un sortilège quelconque.

Elle s'assit à une table, et ferma ses paupières. Elle était plus fatiguée que le jour d'avant, et surement moins que le lendemain. Hermione se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait encore vivante ? Comment elle faisait surtout ! Elle n'avait rien avalé depuis plusieurs jours, et son estomac ne criait pas à la famine. Elle se couchait très tôt pour passer une nuit atroce emplie de cauchemars, d'ombres sombres, et se levait aux aurores. Ce rythme monotone qu'elle s'infligeait la rongeait tous les jours un peu plus. Mais elle vivait encore.  
L'entrée de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau, Drago entra, non-surpris de la voir déjà là. Par réflexe, elle tira sur les manches de son pull noir, et baissa la tête.

-Granger,_ formalisa-t-il.  
_-Salut, Malefoy, _souffla-t-elle_.

Les deux jeunes gens ne se battaient plus, fini les remarques acerbes, les injures blessantes et autres sarcasmes. Ils étaient passé au dessus, et avaient grandi.  
Le beau blond s'assit sur le même banc que la Gryffondor. Tout deux, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils formaient un contraste parfait. Un blond, une brune ; un Serpent, une Lionne ; un jeune homme, une jeune femme. Et pourtant, on lisait la même peine, le même dégout pour la vie sur leurs visages.

-Ils ne viendront pas aujourd'hui, McGonnagall leur a permis d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, _dit-il doucement brisant ainsi calmement le silence_.  
-Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?  
-Je n'ai nul part d'autre où aller à vrai dire, _avoua Malefoy_, c'est une habitude d'être ici.  
-Oh, je vois.  
-Dis moi Granger, depuis quand n'as tu pas mangé ?, _questionna-t-il la voyant si fragile_.

Hermione haussa les épaules, après tout elle ne savait pas. Elle s'en fichait.

-Tu devrais vraiment, tu es très maigre …, _remarqua-t-il_.

Elle se tourna vers lui, cessant de fixer ses chaussures, et détailla son visage. Lui non-plus n'avait pas l'air en état. Il était plus pâle qu'elle si cela était possible, ses joues étaient aussi creuses que les siennes, et ses yeux gris se perdaient dans l'infinité de ses pensées sombres.

-A quoi tu penses ?, _demanda la jeune fille_.  
-Blaise.

Ça y était, enfin. Le premier pas vers une amitié certaine était enclenché.

-Et toi ?  
-A Ron …, _murmura-t-elle_, tu sais, notre nouveau mot de passe, c'est lui. Alors, je … Alors je ne peux cesser de penser à lui.  
-Où est Potter ?, _demanda Drago sans réellement savoir que sa question ouvrirait une plaie presque oubliée_.

La jolie Gryffondor pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas être faible devant lui, quoi que ? Elle l'était déjà après tout, alors pourquoi ne pas tout lâcher ? Peut être parce que justement, il était trop tôt, il restait Drago Malefoy, et elle restait Hermione Granger. Il n'échangeait des conversations polies, voir amicales que depuis quelques minutes, et elle ne se sentait pas prête à dévoiler la partie la plus sombre d'elle.

-Ok, oublie Granger, _dit-il secouant la tête_, écoute, hum … Je vais faire un tour dehors, tu veux venir ?

Le jeune blond s'était levé. Désormais, il tendait sa main vers la belle brune attendant qu'elle la prenne. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Non sans hésitation, mais elle n'avait rien à perdre en essayant de trouver quelqu'un qui la comprenait enfin.

Ils sortirent tout deux de l'imposant château pour faire quelques pas dans l'herbe gelées qui craquait sous leurs poids. Lentement, ils avancèrent parmi les feuilles sèches tombées à terre, sans un mot, sans un regard. En fait, le bruit de leur marche leur suffisait. Naturellement, ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre face au lac noir. Les mouvements de l'eau se perpétuaient contre la berge. Le calmar géant était surement dans les profondeurs de ses eaux.

Hermione releva la tête vers le ciel, le lac n'avait plus d'intérêt pour elle étant vide et aussi triste qu'elle. Les nuages gris ne laissaient pas apparaître l'atmosphère habituellement bleu. Elle ne le trouvait pas non-plus intéressant, il ne dégageait rien de positif, et c'était la seule chose dont elle manquait. De l'espoir, de la vie, quelque chose en quoi croire. Ou en qui.

-Je sais que tout ce que j'ai dit avant n'est pas réparable … Mais la guerre, m'a fait changé, _amorça Drago brisant le silence religieux qui s'était installé_.

En fait, elle avait oublié tout ça. L'horrible Drago Malefoy d'avant guerre lui était complètement sorti de la tête, à vrai dire, elle avait autre chose à penser. Mais elle le croyait, elle savait que même s'il restait un Malefoy, il pouvait ne pas avoir les mêmes idéaux que son idiot et mangemort de père. Ce même être maléfique qui se cachait dans son manoir depuis la mort de son prétendu maitre.

-Bon, si tu ne veux pas parler, je le ferais … Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas te confier à moi, après tout, on se parle réellement depuis très peu. Mais, peut être que ça t'aiderait d'en parler avec quelqu'un ?,_ demanda-t-il_.  
-Vraiment ? _Souffla Hermione en le regardant_, franchement Malefoy, toi, tu me comprends, tu es dans la même position que moi, et tu crois que parler peut m'aider ? J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, et l'autre c'est tout comme, il est dans un état pire que le mien ! Tu imagines bien que la seule chose que je veux, c'est mourir ! Mourir pour que lui revive ! Parce que respirer alors que lui pourri dans une tombe sous terre, c'est insupportable. Tu le sais autant que moi, aujourd'hui, je suis morte. Seulement la chose qui me tient ici, c'est Harry et Ginny. Parce que si moi aussi je pars, ils se s'en remettront pas, et que si jamais je devais avoir leurs malheurs sur la conscience, je … Enfin, me demande pas de te parler de mes problèmes, juste reste silencieux. Ou alors parle, mais pas de moi …_ lâcha la jeune fille d'une voix énervée_.

Tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Elle d'affirmer des choses qu'elle pensait habituellement seule dans sa chambre, et en s'en rendant compte, elle ne put contenir plus longtemps les mots qui lui raclaient la gorge et les larmes qui lui brulaient les rétines.

-Je suis désolé d'être comme ça … J'ai essayé de me battre, de sourire, de lui faire honneur et de ne pas plonger. Il ne voudrait pas que je sois dans cet état, mais c'est trop dur, chaque fois j'entends son rire, ou je vois sa tête d'idiot, et quand je me rend compte qu'il ne reviendra pas, ça me tue ! J'ai plus envie de rien, pas envie de manger, pas envie de vivre, pas envie de sourire, c'est tout juste si j'ai envie de dormir … Il me manque, et il me bouffe de l'intérieur … _sanglota la pauvre Hermione_.

Tout ce qu'elle disait, il le ressentait aussi, c'était dingue à quel point ils étaient identiques à cet instant, tellement inimaginable. Doucement, il l'attira contre lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, trop faible, et trop malheureuse pour refuser la consolation qu'il lui apportait. En faisant ce geste, il acceptait de prendre un peu de la charge que la belle Gryffondor supportait depuis trop longtemps et l'ajoutait à la sienne. Il devait l'aider, même si elle ne le ferait pas pour lui.

Elle pleura sur le torse du beau Serpentard pendant plusieurs minutes, il lui caressait les cheveux, essayant de la calmer. Ses gestes doux lui étaient inconnus, pourtant, il continuait, car il devait la faire arrêter de se tuer. Elle devait revivre, parce que peut être qu'en la voyant ainsi, lui aussi pourrait sortir de son trou. Dit comme ça, on pourrait croire qu'il n'agit que dans son propre intérêt, c'était en partie vrai. Mais qui sait ? Peut être qu'il trouvera en Hermione une personne digne de confiance, d'amitié.

Des flocons blancs commencèrent à tomber du ciel, lentement. Les deux jeunes gens relevèrent la tête, et sourirent. La jolie brune s'écarta de lui en rougissant, elle avait eu une réaction inappropriée, quelle idiote !

-Hum … Je … Je crois que je vais y aller, _dit-elle en regardant ses pieds_, merci pour tout.

Elle se sentait honteuse de s'être emportée comme ça, avec Drago Malefoy de plus … Elle fit un dernier sourire timide au jeune homme, et s'en alla rapidement vers le château.

Le beau Serpentard se rassit sur le banc de pierre, et contempla à nouveau le lac sombre. Hermione n'était pas la fille qu'il pensait, elle n'était pas hautaine, fière d'elle, et elle n'avait pas autant confiance en elle qu'il ne le croyait. Peut être qu'il réagirait différemment avec elle désormais. Peut être.

* * *

**Voilà**, le premier chapitre d"_Elle le sauvera définitivement, amoureusement._" J'ai mis** beaucoup **de temps à le pondre, et ça sera pareil pour les autre je crois : )  
Oui, je peux vraiment écrire que le** week-end**, et des fois le **mercredi**, mais faut encore que j'ai **pas trop de travail**, que j'ai de l'aspiration, ou que j'ai pas d'épisode d'une diverse série à regarder ^^ Oui, j'suis accro, j'y peux rien !  
**Merci** d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, **bonne fêtes** de fin d'années !

Joyeux Noël et Bonne année, Hohoho **-oui je sais imiter le papa Noël, si c'est pas parfait ça !-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjouuuuur !**

**Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bonne année à tous, j'espère que tout ira bien, que l'amour, la santé et le bonheur seront au rendez vous. Bien que je n'en doute pas. Donc, pendant ses deux semaines de vacances pas si reposantes que ça, je vous ai pondu ce chapitre. Quelque peu ... Ben ... Comme d'hab' en fait. Je sais pas trop, je vais le lire encore et encore avant de poster ! **  
**Bon, bonne lecture, on en reparle après :) **

* * *

-Écoute Ginny, je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider maintenant, je … Il faut que je révise.

-Mais, tu connais tous tes cours par cœur ! Arrête ! Tu es égoïste, voilà tout ! Tu te fiches bien de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, _s'énerva la Gryffondor en 6ème année_, depuis qu'il est mort c'est à peine si tu m'as parlé ! J'en peux plus ! Tu m'as oublié, tu t'occupes pas de ce que moi je ressens, c'était mon frère merde ! Moi aussi je souffre, moi aussi je pleure. Je suis fatiguée de devoir m'assurer que tu manges, que tu es encore vivante, je peux plus supporter toutes ses choses ! Alors tu sais quoi ? J'arrête ! Tues toi si tu veux, ça ne changera rien à ma vie ! Mais je ne ferais plus d'effort, c'est fini !

Finit-elle la respiration saccadée. Chacun de ses mots avaient atteint le cœur d'Hermione, lui infligeant une douleur insupportable. Elle savait que Ginny avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas nier ces faits tellement vrai, mais tellement douloureux à accepter. Alors elle ne lui en voulait pas, à quoi bon ? De toute façon, elle s'en fichait. «_ Tues toi si tu veux, ça ne changera rien à ma vie !_ » Ces quelques mots résonnaient dans sa tête plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La porte de sa chambre claqua, dépitée, elle baissa la tête et se recroquevilla en boule dans son lit, essayant tant bien que mal de fuir la réalité.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Les ténèbres régnaient au 12 Square Grimmaud. Kreattur lustrait soigneusement le cadre du portrait de sa défunte maitresse marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles, n'ayant pas pour but d'insulter son nouveau maitre. Depuis qu'Harry lui avait donner le médaillon de Regulus Black il y a de ça 1 an, il lui obéissait sans se plaindre, en y prenant plaisir même. Les tâches de l'elfe de maison ne se résumaient qu'à nettoyer la maison, à préparer à manger lorsque des différents membres de l'Ordre venaient rendre visite au Survivant, ou encore à forcer son maitre à avaler quelque chose.

-Kreattur, _appela le jeune homme fatigué_.

-Oui maître ? _S'inclina-t-il écrasant son nez contre le parquet propre du salon_.

-Je voudrais que … Va à Poudlard, et prend des nouvelles d'Hermione s'il te plait, _demanda Harry_.

Le jeune Potter se trouvait dans un état lamentable, il avait la peau sur les os, il était aussi pâle que la neige qui tombait en ce mois de Décembre un peu partout en Angleterre, et ne souriait plus depuis le départ de son meilleur ami, lors de la bataille finale.

**oOoOoOoOo**

** Le combat faisait rage dans le parc de Poudlard, les deux camps s'affrontaient sans relâche voulant chacun que la guerre cesse en l'emportant. Chose impossible. D'un côté le mal, de l'autre le bien, Voldemort et Harry, les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous ces éléments contradictoires qui tuaient pour vivre comme ils le voulaient.**

** Hermione était aux prises avec Macnair et Nott, seule et à bout de force, elle allait laisser la mort l'emporter si personne ne l'aidait. Alors qu'elle se laissait distraire par ces pensées durant juste deux petites secondes, l'un des deux hommes encapuchonné lança le sort fatal vers la jeune femme.**

**-Avada Kedavra !**

** Ronald n'hésita pas une seconde à se jeter sur sa meilleure amie. Le sortilège le frappa de plein fouet sous un cri de la belle brune. Elle hurla comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait, une colère noire s'emparant d'elle. La tristesse ne s'était pas encore manifestait, seulement un désir de vengeance dépassant toute rationalité dans son esprit. Elle tua sur le champ tous les Mangemorts qui se trouvaient à sa porté emportée par une vague de folie meurtrière, c'est ainsi que Bellatrix Lestrange, Yaxley, Alecto et Amysus Carrow, ainsi que Rockwood et tant d'autres furent tuer.**

** Réellement à bout de force, Hermione Granger s'écroula à genoux devant le corps de son ami qu'elle avait trainé dans un endroit calme.**

**-Ron ! Ron, réveille toi ! _Cria-t-elle en secouant le cadavre_, Ronald Weasley ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner ! On a encore besoin de ton aide, et après, tout ira bien, je te le promets, on pourra vivre heureux avec Harry, loin de toutes ses choses affreuses ! S'il te plait, Ron, _sanglota Hermione en s'étalant sur le torse du roux_, s'il te plait …**

**oOoOoOo**

Il se souvenait parfaitement les avoir retrouvé derrière une des deux tours d'entrée de l'École de Sorcellerie, elle pleurant, lui ne plus respirant. Depuis, c'est comme s'il était mort, comme si tous les projets d'avenir, d'après guerre qu'il avait fait s'étaient envolés en même temps que l'âme de son meilleur ami.

Malgré ça, il s'inquiétait pour Hermione, et s'en voulait terriblement. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de retourner à Pourdlard, et lui, il l'avait lâchement abandonnée. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait, ce qu'elle faisait, si elle supportait sa vie sans eux, et ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ne pas avoir réagi avant. Chaque matin, il se levait avec ce goût amer dans la bouche qui lui retournait l'estomac, il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre aussi, ce n'était clairement pas possible.

C'était décidé, il retournait à Poudlard dès le lendemain. Prêt à tourner la page et à changer d'attitude, le jeune homme se leva de son fauteuil noir et monta dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Il sortit de sous son lit sa grosse malle marquée à ses initiales. Elle était poussiéreuse et sentait le renfermé, mais il s'en fichait. Dans le fond, il aimait cette odeur, elle lui rappelait son foyer, le feu de cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor, ses escapades dans la nuit noire dans les couloirs du château, les soirées à rires avec ses camarades de chambres avec une ou plusieurs boites de _Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue_ … Elle lui rappelait la vraie vie, celle qui valait la peine et qu'il aurait du mener même sans Ron, parce qu'au fond, il savait que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, qu'ils vivent.

Un léger 'pop' retentit à l'étage au dessous, Harry se précipita dans la cuisine en abandonnant sa valise pour quelques instants. Il retrouva son elfe de maison la mine renfrognée.

-Maitre … _s'inclina à nouveau Kreattur_.

-Alors ? Comment va Hermione ? _S'empressa le jeune homme_.

-Kreattur ne pense pas devoir dire quoi que ce soit.

-Dis moi, _répondit fermement Harry_.

-Miss Granger est … Enfin, elle …

L'elfe de maison ferma ses mains, puis les rouvrit en faisant un geste circulaire. Une sphère opaque apparut entre les paumes de Kreattur. Une image plutôt flou de la meilleure amie du Survivant apparue alors. Elle était recroquevillée contre un mur de sa chambre, maigre, frêle, pâle et manifestement affreusement triste. Visiblement plus seule que jamais, sans soutient, sans personne pour l'aider. Il la vit se mettre à sangloter, sans avoir la fierté de repousser ses larmes, de toute façon, elle était seule, il vit autre chose de plus effrayant, plus horrible que l'état déjà morbide de sa meilleure amie. Ces images mouvantes se répétèrent en boucle pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à que la créature fasse disparaître la boule.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de demander comment il avait fait ça, il savait bien que la magie des Efles de Maison dépassait tout ce qu'il pourrait croire, non, il était passablement choquée. Par lui même, par elle. Il la croyait forte, courageuse, prête à se battre pour tout et n'importe quoi, comme S.A.L.E le prouvait. Mais ce qu'il avait vu était différent, c'était une personne faible, détruite, fragile, ce n'était pas Hermione Granger, pas la lionne qui avait un tempérament de feu et les idées fixes. De plus, il était choqué par lui même, comment avait-il pu laissa **ça** se produire ? Sa meilleure amie avait sombrée dans le début de la fin, et il n'avait pas cherché à savoir comment elle allait ! Il s'en voulu immédiatement ! S'il ne la sauvait pas, ça serait de sa faute, et il culpabiliserait pour toujours, même lorsqu'il ne vivra plus. Il se devait de réagir, de l'aider, d'espérer qu'elle le pardonne.

-Prépare mes affaires, je retournes à Poudlard dès demain ! _Ordonna Harry à son elfe de maison_.

**OoOoOoOo**

Hermione n'était pas sorti de sa chambre pour manger ce soir là, et personne n'était venu s'en inquiéter. Tous pensaient qu'elle ne vivait plus, que dans quelques semaines, elle partirait, trop faible pour continuer. Était-ce mal la connaître ? Ce jour là, non. Mais c'était sans compter sur Drago qui s'était promis de l'aider, pour lui même aller mieux.

Ce dimanche soir, il faisait très froid. L'épais manteau de neige recouvrait Poudlard depuis deux semaines, et il s'intensifiait chaque jour. Les jeunes sorciers commençaient à remonter dans leurs dortoirs en chahutant, prêt à finir les devoirs à faire pour le lendemain, tout en se gavant des sucreries achetée chez Zonko la veille.

Dumbledore était tranquillement assis devant son bureau, ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez aquilin. Il lisait.

« _Professeur Dumbledore,_

_ Je vous envoie cette lettre un peu tardivement, la rentrée ayant eu lieu il y quelques mois déjà, mais suite à la guerre, je me suis accordé une période de repos. Sans égoïsme, je pense l'avoir méritée. Mais suite à une remise certaine en question, et à une prise de nouvelle du côté d'Hermione, je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait vraiment que je revienne, que je reprenne ma vie en main, et celle de mon amie. Je vous demanderais donc d'accepter mon retour à Poudlard dès demain. J'attends votre hibou._

_ Harry._ »

Le vieil homme sourit doucement, marquant un peu plus les rides du coins de ses lèvres. Il savait que le Survivant ne laisserait pas son amie dans cette situation bien longtemps. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas lui qui aiderait miss Granger, mais un allié totalement inattendu qu'il avait vu se rapprocher le premier jour de neige de cette nouvelles année scolaire. Et quand le premier geste du rapprochement avait été effectué, il savait déjà que la guerre, -non, ce n'est pas un terme approprié en vu de la situation-, le conflit entre les deux maisons ennemies ne dureraient plus très longtemps.

**oOoOoOoOo**

-Tu pourrais pas faire attention où tu marches Malefoy ? _S'écria Ginny Weasley après s'être relevée d'une petite chute._

Le jeune Serpentard la regarda de haut, l'évaluant, la jugeant et se demandant de qu'elle droit elle osait s'adresser à lui de cette façon. Chose qu'il regretta immédiatement en pensant à Hermione qui ne voudrait jamais le laisser faire avec elle s'il faisait du mal à l'une de ses amies. La belle rousse de sixième année leva les yeux au ciels et commença à partir vers le tableau servant de porte à leur salle commune.

-Attend ! Weasm … Weasley ! _L'interpela-t-il_, est-ce que … Hum … Tu pourrais dire à Granger de venir ici, faut que je lui parle de … Euh … D'un projet qui concerne les préfets, _bafouilla le beau blond cherchant quelque chose d'une façon pitoyable_.

-Je suis préfète aussi je te signale … _répliqua la lionne_.

-Préfets en chef, _prononça-t-il fatigué de la détermination de la jeune Weasley_.

-Ouais, c'est ça, _répondit-elle en levant les bras,_ je vais la chercher.

Drago s'adossa contre un mur fasse au portrait de la grosse Dame, qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs laide et repoussante, pour attendre Hermione. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il voulait lui parler. Il devait vite trouver une solution. Non, il ne pouvait pas rester là, il se trouvait totalement ridicule. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête pour se blâmer lui-même. Puis, comme le lâche qu'il avait toujours été, il partit sans plus attendre.

-Hermione, y a la fouine qui veut te parler dehors, _dit Ginny Weasley rapidement pour ensuite filer dans son dortoir_.

La maigre brune se leva de son fauteuil en refermant d'un coup sec le livre qu'elle lisait, toujours celui sur le sortilège du _Mensogis Obligator_. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle regarda la cheveulure flamboyante de son amie qui lui en voulait encore disparaître dans les escaliers menant aux chambres communes. Elle baissa les yeux, triste de ne pas avoir su répondre à Ginny, et de ne pas être la comme elle le devrait.

Hermione secoua la tête et sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor pour retrouver le Serpentard. Elle s'avança dans le couloir pensant qu'il ne voulait pas se faire voir des autres Rouge et Or, mais non. Aucune trace de lui. Sois il était parti, sois Ginny avait menti.

-Drago … _murmura-t-elle doucement_.

Non, il n'y avait pas de trace de lui. Elle doutait réellement que Ginny pouvait mentir, la façon dont elle l'avait dit et dont elle était parti ne laissait pas paraître une quelconque blague, de plus, elle n'avait aucune raison de lui en faire. Drago par contre, était bien plus disposé à changer d'avis et à partir sans l'annoncer à qui que ce soit. Certes, elle ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois. Hermione répéta le mot de passe à la grosse Dame et partit directement se coucher, sans demander son reste.

**OoOoOoOo**

La préfète en Chef des Gryffondor fut réveillée vers les deux heures du matin par quelques coups portés à sa fenêtre. Elle s'assit sur son lit, se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

-Malefoy ? _S'étonna la jeune fille en resserrant sa robe de chambre préalablement enfilée debout_.

Il lui fit de grands signes voulant surement signaler qu'elle ferait mieux d'ouvrir la fenêtre si elle ne voulait pas retrouver cette dernière explosée en mille morceaux. Elle s'exécuta sans grande conviction, que venait-il faire ici ?

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Malefoy, tu peux rentrer !

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai risqué d'aller chercher mon balais, de voler jusque ici et que je vais repartir comme ça ? _Répliqua-t-il froidement_.

Elle le regarda interloquée, de quel droit lui avait-il parlé sur ce ton ? Il remarqua son air choquée et passa comme il le pouvait sa main dans ses cheveux, vieille habitude due au stress.

-Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas claquer la fenêtre après que je t'ai attendue comme une débile tout à l'heure ? _Décida-t-elle d'un ton qu'il ne fallait mieux pas défier_.

-J'ai eu peur ! Ok ! J'avoue, je … Je voulais te voir parce que … Après l'autre jour au parc, je me demandais si … Enfin, je voulais être sur que je pouvais réellement t'aider … Et puis sur le moment, je me suis trouvé vraiment bête à attendre Hermione Granger, mon ennemie de toujours ! Alors je suis parti, c'était idiot, je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour m'excuser d'abord, et puis pour avoir une réponse à ma question, _lâcha Drago d'une traite étonné lui même de tant d'honnêteté de sa part_.

-Euh … Hum … Je, _bredouilla-t-elle,_ je ne sais pas quoi te dire … Je veux dire que … C'est gentil que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, vraiment. J'accepte aussi tes excuses, mais …

-Avant de continuer, tu pourrais juste me faire rentrer ? _Demanda-t-il en claquant des dents à cause du froid_.

-Oui, bien sur, entre !

Hermione se poussa pour le laisser passer. Elle l'observa, il n'avait pas l'air en forme, juste fatigué et las. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda sévèrement.

-Donc, on en était où ? _L'interrogea le jeune homme en se concentrant sur la discussion_.

-Je disais que j'accepte tes excuses, mais que … Enfin, tu le sais ça …

-Je sais quoi ? _S'impatienta-t-il_.

-Personne ne peut me sauver Dra … Malefoy. Regarde moi, _rit-elle_, je suis aussi maigre qu'une anorexique, j'ai le teint presque aussi pale que le tien, chose impensable auparavant, je n'ai plus la force de rien. Enfin, tes efforts ne serviraient à rien, dans quelques jours, je pense rentrer chez mes parents, et quitter le monde sorcier. Ça sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

-Alors tu abandonnes ? Tu baisses les bras ?

-Oui, je crois que c'est ça … A quoi bon ? _Répondit-elle_.

-Je sais pas moi ? A vivre ! A donner espoir à ceux qui ne croient en rien ! A leur montrer qu'on peut vivre parce que c'est quelque chose de rare, _s'emporta Drago_, merde Granger, vis !

Elle le regarda encore une fois, surprise, étonnée, et curieuse de savoir qui était l'homme devant elle. Une chose était sur, ça ne pouvait être la fouine de Malefoy qu'elle connaissait depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

-Je … Pourquoi tu fais ça ? _Questionna Hermione d'une voix douce_.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Écoute, je te remercie, vraiment … J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir te dire ça un jour, mais merci de te soucier de moi de cette façon, ça me touche réellement, _avoua-t-elle_, je n'oublie pas ce que tu viens de me dire, d'accord ? Maintenant, va te recoucher s'il te plait.

Il l'écouta, reprit son balai et disparut. Chacun était étonné de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, c'était quelque chose d'inimaginable, d'irréel. Elle se demandait si ce n'était qu'un léger rêve duquel elle se réveillerait quelques heures plus tard. Drago Malefoy était venue en balai dans sa chambre, au risque de se faire prendre et de récolter une bonne dizaine d'heures de retenue, pour s'excuser de l'avoir planter et pour la convaincre de se battre pour vivre. Le monde à l'envers.

**OoOoOoOo**

Harry Potter foulait les couloirs de l'école de Sorcellerie comme personne. Marchant confiant, la tête haute, un petit sourire nostalgique pendu aux lèvres, il se sentait chez lui. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il allait bien. Il était encore tôt, et les seuls élèves qui le voyaient n'en croyaient rien. Qu'est-ce que le Survivant faisait à Poudlard alors que la Gazette n'avait cessé de décrire une dépression destructrice à son sujet ?

Le jeune homme se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall, il devait trouver un moyen de rattraper tous les cours manqués dans l'espoir de pouvoir passer ses ASPIC sans encombres. Il ne voulait pas demander à Hermione ne sachant pas vraiment dans quel état il la trouverait. Il avait eu un entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore qui lui avait souhaité la bienvenue, ravi que son protégé soit de retour, ce dernier l'avait renvoyé à sa collègue. Il toqua à la porte en bois épaisse et entra après l'autorisation.

-Monsieur Potter !_ S'écria la vieille femme surprise du retour de l'Elu_.

-Bonjour Professeur McGonnagall, _répondit Harry_.

-Vous êtes enfin de retour, _lui dit-elle avec son air sévère lui reprochant ainsi d'avoir été absent si longtemps_, vous avez beaucoup de travail à rattraper, je vous l'assure !

Les deux individus parlèrent alors des cours qu'il allait suivre, des nouvelles règles d'après guerre qui avaient été mise en place, et d'autres choses utiles à sa réintégration à Poudlard. Très vite, le sujet dévia sur la raison de son retour.

-Je peux vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes revenu ?

-Je m'inquiétais pour Hermione à vrai dire …_ avoua-t-il_.

-Vous faites bien … Avant hier, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait annulé sa candidature aux ASPIC, _répondit tristement le Professeur sachant que cette demande montrait à quel point Hermione Granger n'était plus Hermione Granger_.

-A ce point ?

-Oui, il était temps que vous reveniez ! _Affirma la sorcière au chignon serré_. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux d'aller enfiler votre robe de sorcier dans votre dortoir, de retrouver votre amie, et d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner !

-Merci Professeur, _confirma Harry_.

Le jeune homme quitta la pièce étant un peu plus inquiet que lorsqu'il y était entré. Il se dirigea vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame en se faisant saluer de part et d'autres des couloirs par des élèves inconnus ou pas.

-Caput Dragonis, _prononça-t-il à voix haute le mot de passe qui était le même que celui d'à sa première arrivée ici_.

A peine posa-t-il un pied dans sa salle commune qu'une tornade rousse s'abattit sur lui. Une jeune fille collée à lui, les bras autour de son cou le serrant plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Se demandant si c'était un rêve ou bien la réalité. Harry l'attira encore plus contre lui pour lui répondre à sa manière. Il huma son odeur, cette odeur qui lui avait manqué, qui lui suffisait à respirer à nouveau, et à être sur d'avoir fait le bon choix.

-Ginny, _mumura-t-il_. Je suis désolé d'avoir fuit, désolé …

Si la pièce avait était vide, il l'aurait embrassé sur le champ, voulant gouter à nouveau à ses lèvres si douces, si belles. Mais il se retint, desserrant son étreinte. Elle était sublime, son visage reflétait une maturité acquise à cause de la guerre, mais ses traits tirés restaient doux et fins. Elle rayonnait à ses côtés.

Harry s'approcha pour saluer Dean Thomas, Neville Longdubat et d'autres élèves qui étaient aussi ses amis. Pourtant il n'attendait qu'une personne, qu'elle. Il ne la voyait pas, et craignait qu'elle ne soit déjà parti, très tôt ce matin. Ginny glissa sa main dans la sienne, serrant ses doigts puis lui glissa à l'oreille quelques mots.

-Elle ne sort pas déjeuner, sa chambre est là-bas,_ lui avait-elle chuchoter en montrant d'un signe de tête une porte marqué des mots « Préfète-en-Chef »._

-Merci, _avait-il répondu après avoir embrassé sa joue et avoir lâché sa main_.

Le beau Gryffondor frappa trois coups à la porte, et entra.

-Non Edwind, je ne ferais pas tes devoirs à la dernière minute, _répéta Hermione pour la troisième fois depuis ce Lundi matin_.

-J'avoue que m'appeler Edwind m'arrangerais parfois, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je reste Harry, _répliqua-t-il voulant la faire sourire_.

* * *

TADAAAAM ! Le retour d'**Harry Potter** le grand !

Mouaif mouaif ... Pas terrible ce chapitre, mais bon, je le vis plutôt bien ! J'espère que la lecture vous aura pas ennuyée, et que ça vous aura plu un minimum ! Pour ma part, je vais quitter l'ordinateur et finir mes devoirs. Et oui, je suis comme beaucoup de lycéens, je fais mes devoirs le dernier jour des vacances ! Non, je ris, je vais finir mes devoirs. Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée, en espérant que vous avez été gâtés à Noël ! -Moi j'ai eu les Harry Potter en anglais (livre) :P-

xoxo, Gaëlle.


End file.
